The present invention relates to a portable massager.
Objects of the invention are to provide a portable massager of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, light in weight, easily handled, fits into the palm of the hand of a user with facility and convenience, safe to use, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to massage any desired part of the body.